Sick Day
by detective-giggles
Summary: Just some fluff, written for my big sis over at the FOX boards!


A/N: Okay, just a little fluffiness, dedicated to my Standoff big sister, Stine:) Hope you feel better soon!

>

"So… I was thinking… Let's go out tonight?" Matt looked over to where Emily was sitting on the couch, staring at a spot on the carpet. She hadn't moved in the past fifteen minutes and Matt was getting worried.

"Tonight?" Emily echoed softly. Matt watched as she slowly adjusted her position, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Yes, tonight. Dinner, you choose the place…"

Emily wrinkled her nose, "Not tonight."

A mischievous smile spread across Matt's face as he slowly walked towards Emily. "I know… You want to stay in tonight, don't you?" Matt sat close to her, his body pressed against hers. He wrapped his arms around his partner and leaned in, trying to kiss her neck. As his cheek brushed hers, he pulled away. "Hey… You feeling okay?" Matt asked. He reached up, putting his hand on her forehead and then moving it to her cheek.

Emily shook her head and then groaned.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"Now I'm dizzy," she muttered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You should go to bed—I can make you some soup," Matt offered.

"Okay, bed sounds good," Emily agreed. She pushed herself off the couch-a little too quickly. She stood up, only to have her legs give out. Matt managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"It's okay," he murmured. Matt slipped one arm around her torso and the other one under her knees, picking her up carefully. She hugged him close, her head coming to rest on his shoulder once again. Matt kissed the top of her head, eliciting a small moan from Emily. "Have you been feeling sick all day?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," she replied with a pitiful sniffle. He kissed her head again, a small act of comfort, as he thought about earlier. She had been tired and listless all day, he realized. He assumed that had just been because this was their first day off after working nearly two weeks straight. Then there was lunch that she really hadn't eaten. Matt carried her into his bedroom and gently set her on the bed. Immediately she reached for the comforter and pulled it to her chin.

"No… Here," Matt replaced the heavy blanket with a lighter sheet.

"But… I'm cold!" Emily whined, trying to grab the comforter from him.

"I know… And you also have a fever… I don't want you to get too hot," Matt disappeared in his closet and returned with a slightly heavier blanket, "Can we compromise?" she nodded weakly and allowed Matt to pull the blanket over her.

"Stay with me?" Emily reached for Matt's hand.

"In a minute," he promised, "Let me go get you some water and start some soup."

A few minutes later, Matt returned juggling a glass of water, a glass of orange juice, three aspirin and a bowl of chicken soup. "Here, let me help you sit up…" He slipped his hands under her and leaned her forward far enough to prop her up with an extra pillow.

"Thanks, Matt," Emily took the water and the pills, swallowing them one at a time.

"Try some soup? Chicken noodle. It's a cure-all in a can…" Matt promised.

"No… I'm nauseous."

"Okay… Maybe later? Do you want some 7-up or Saltines? That might help."

"No… Just- stay with me. Please?" Emily pleaded. Matt nodded and made his way to the other side of the bed. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Just get some sleep… You'll feel better in the morning," he kissed her shoulder and curled his body around hers. Minutes later she kicked the covers off violently. "You okay?" Matt asked, as soon as the covers were off, Emily started shivering.

"Now I'm hot…" Emily curled into a ball and groaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" she muttered sitting up quickly.

"Need help?" Matt offered as she stood, afraid she would collapse again.

"No… Just--stay here," she ordered. Instead, Matt followed close behind, and, as Emily knelt in front of the toilet, he gathered her hair into a messy ponytail. "You don't have to stay…" was all she was able to say.

"It's okay…" Matt murmured. He knelt behind her, holding her hair back with one hand and gently rubbing her back with the other. "You gonna be okay for a minute?" Matt asked. Emily nodded slowly. Matt stood up and disappeared, returning with the glass of water. "Here…"

"I don't want that…I'm okay…" Emily leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, "But I think I'm just going to sleep here…"

"Come on, I'll carry you back, if you're ready…"

"Uh… give me another m-minute…" After a few minutes, Matt convinced Emily to return to the bed. As he set her down she murmured, "I love you…"

As he tucked the covers around her, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love you, too." Exhausted, Emily fell asleep almost instantly. Matt took the opportunity to return the juice and uneaten soup to the kitchen before crawling into bed next to his girlfriend.

>

Matt groaned as the bright sunlight assaulted his eyes. He rolled over, thankful that it was Sunday and he didn't have to be at work. He stood up slowly, so as not to wake Emily, still asleep beside him. He looked at the clock and realized it was eleven, he should get Emily up and get her some food. He closed the blinds and then returned to the bed, shaking Emily gently.

"Wake up…" he whispered, "It's morning…" he added, trying to fake a little enthusiasm. He really hadn't gotten much sleep during the night. Every time Emily got up, he had followed, making sure she was okay. Every trip had ended with him carrying her back to bed. On top of that, most of the night she kept kicking the covers off, and then she would curl up shivering until he returned the precious blankets only to have her remove them minutes later.

"Emily?" He tried again, a little louder. She was usually a heavy sleeper, he was used to trying to wake her up. "Emily?"

"Go away…" she muttered, unable to form a coherent sentence, "I… sleep…"

"You've been asleep… For the better part of fifteen hours…" Matt reminded, slipping an arm around her, "Let's try to get you some breakfast." He lifted her gently. As he did, her head rolled to the side, she was too weak to hold it up.

"Emily!" Matt repeated, worried. He returned her to her position on the pillows and felt her forehead, "Damn!" he sighed as he grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"Matt?" At the sound of his name, he jerked his head up from where it was cradled in his hands.

"Hey, Em… How do you feel?" Matt stood up and reached for her hand.

"Tired. What's going on? Why are we here?" Emily yawned and stretched, groaning when she noticed the IV in her arm.

"You have a bad case of the flu-probably from not getting any rest this past couple of weeks. I think some of HRT was out with it last week."

"I just have the flu-and you brought me here?" Emily asked, "For future reference, I get sick every year… And I usually just sleep it off."

"You didn't wake up this morning," Matt explained, "I was worried. Turns out, you were dehydrated from last night… You refused to eat or drink yesterday… Not that you would have kept it down anyway," he teased.

Emily laughed, "Sorry… I bet that was a pretty sight…"

Matt put a hand on her forehead and gently smoothed her hair back, "It's okay. You would have done the same for me. Right?"

"Of course…" Emily yawned again, "Uh, can I go back to sleep?"

"Uh huh," Matt smiled.

Grinning, she asked, "Will you hold me?"

"I will…" Matt climbed into the bed next to Emily and wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep well…" he whispered. Matt watched as Emily drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
